


His Butler, The Stripper

by outlawhard



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Competition, Funny, Gen, Revenge, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawhard/pseuds/outlawhard
Summary: Incensed by the actions of Grell, Ciel commands Sebastian to get revenge upon Grell in a fashion show.  Little did Ciel realize, this wasn't an ordinary fashion show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short scene inspired by my muse featuring a strip-off between Sebastian and Grell. This is a one-shot.

Ciel stood in the wings of the stage, his arms crossed and a scowl across his face. Tapping his foot impatiently, he glared at Grell standing on the opposite side. Though he was wearing one of his normal outfits, he appeared disheveled, a little shaken up even.

Sebastian stood next to Ciel in his normal butler attire. “Master, are you certain that this is the best way to deal with this..situation?” he asked Ciel softly. He used the tone he often used when the question was rhetorical, the answer already determined.

Ciel nodded, “This is an order, Sebastian. Defeat that reaper, right here, on this stage. I will not accept anything less than his utter humiliation!”

Sebastian bowed, “Yes, my lord.” He glanced across towards Grell, his eyes sharp and narrow.

Grell was grinning as he leaned up against one of the stage supports, watching Ciel and Sebastian quietly. He was also attired in his normal red outfit, though his reaping chainsaw was nowhere to be seen.

The stage was simple, the lighting softly splayed across the closed curtains. The band was nearly finished warming up, a full orchestra with double the normal number of percussion instruments. After a long moment, the music died down and the crowd’s murmur could be heard. A hushed anticipation fell over the audience. The show was about to start.

Drums began pounding out a steady rhythm, followed by a long series of sultry notes forming the harmony. The music had a driving yet hypnotic feeling to it, almost dark in its tone, yet still invigorating to the audience. They unconsciously bobbed their head to it and stared at the closed curtains.

Both Sebastian and Grell marched out onto the stage behind the closed curtain, their eyes locked in a mental battle for dominance, neither side backing down. Just as they were two paces away from each other, the curtain quickly pulled open, revealing them to the crowd as spotlights struck the pair, illuminating them against a dark backdrop.

The pair then snapped their heads to look out at the audience and they began to stride forward with purpose. A pair of melodies rose out of the orchestra and the crowd cheered loudly as the show started in earnest.

One of the melodies dropped out and Sebastian stood in a stoic pose, waiting his turn. Grell, on the other hand, began to shimmy his body to the blended melody and harmony, gyrating his hips and taking small steps to emphasize the sexy movement. He let his red coat slide off of his arms, dangle for a moment upon his hands, and then he flung it out into the cheering crowd. Grell laughed and gave a mocking bow to Sebastian as the other melody edged into the music and his faded.

Sebastian just smiled evilly and began moving his body along with the rhythmic thumping of the drums rather than the harmony or the melody. His chest and torso fluctuated in time with the percussion and he used short, staccato movements to undo the buttons on his coat. Once unbutton, he held onto the lapels of his coat and then violently yanked it down about his arms, thrusting his pelvis to the drums for a few beats, and then he cast the coat off into the crowd before turning his back to the crowd, his hand held out as if to give Grell permission to continue.

Grell’s expression was a mixture of anger and pleasure, but as his melody returned, his movements turned serpentine, his entire body swaying to the music. He began to undo the buttons on his vest with one hand while running the other across his thigh and hip along with the harmony. Once the vest was undone, he turned his back to the audience and rolled his hips lustily as he held the vest open, then launching it away from his torso into the crowd.

Ciel, who was still watching from the wings, grimaced and looked at a nearby stagehand who was manning the curtain. He asked impatiently, “W-what manner of show is this? I was told this was a fashion show!”

The stagehand shook his head, “No m’lord, this is a fashion STRIP show. They’re goin’ ta be down to their skivvies by the end of the show.”

Blanching, Ciel shook his head and stared back at the stage, “How..how disgusting!” He didn’t look away though, and continued to watch with alarm.

Sebastian’s turn came again and he began to rock his hips to the drums, back and forth, back and forth, before turning around and slowly slipping each vest button from its loop. All of his movements held true to the drums as they pounded from the orchestra. With the vest open, he began to teasingly open the vest up in unison with the rolling of his hips, then casting the article of clothing off into the hungry cheering audience. He finished his turn with his legs spread apart, his head snapping to look back towards Grell, his hands upon his hips.

Grell let out a HMMPH! He turned back to the crowd and teased his fingers across the button on his pants, causing the crowd to roar for a moment, before reaching up to his tie, slipping it away from his neck in one long silky movement. He held the tie down at his side with his other arm crossed across his body for a moment, then let the tie drift out into the audience, holding the stance as he looked back to Sebastian.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Sebastian moved once more to the percussion, sliding his hands up across his torso in successive sharp movements, reaching up to his tie, holding his fingers upon it for a moment, and then yanking it sharply off of his neck and letting it fly up into the air all in one motion. He then looked back to Grell and nodded slightly.

The two distinct melodies blended back together and both men moved at the same time. Grell began caressing his chest, letting one hand slip the buttons of his shirt apart, the opening growing larger while his expression appeared to be one of ecstasy, his eyes closed and his lips parted. Sebastian’s hands crossed over the shirt and began popping the buttons literally off, sending them flying out into the orchestra below. The popping movement was timed perfectly with the drums. He then reached up grasping at his collar, his arms crossed, his elbows above his head, pausing for a second while Grell reached up and grasped both the upper and lower portion of his own shirt. In unison, they both ripped their shirts off and threw them onto the stage to either side.

Ciel’s eyes were fixed on the show from the side of the stage. He couldn’t help but start blushing, yet he wasn’t able to look away.

At this point, the two men turned to face each other, truly facing off bare chested, but still wearing their pants, gloves, and shoes. The crowd continued to cheer. It was time for the show to shift gears, and the orchestra began to use even more drums, the rhythm increasing in tempo, the harmony growing more lively and the melodies changing to add even more energy to the music.

They began to move their bodies to the music, Grell sensuous and Sebastian sharp. Their upper bodies swayed to the music while their legs crossed, each slipping a shoe off onto their toes, then kicking the shoe off towards the back of the stage. Ciel nearly had to duck as the shoe flew his way. Next was the other shoe, which went flying in the opposite direction, simultaneously.

Sebastian and Grell then each reached a gloved hand out to the other. With each man’s opposite hand, they stripped each other’s gloves off, casting them aside into the crowd at each side of the stage. They repeated the process for the other glove, each synchronized in their own way to the music.

They stood apart from each other, eyeing each other warily, before turning to the audience, their arms held out, palms out, feet spread shoulder width apart. The music took a dramatic turn, growing slower and quieter except for the pounding drums. Their pants were suddenly torn from their bodies, seams ripped, yet it happened so quickly that it almost seemed as if their trousers exploded from their pelvis downward. The black and red shreds rained down upon the audience.

What remained upon Sebastian and Grell’s bodies was a pair of boxers, one black, one red. The music kicked back into full gear, a raucous tune meant to inspire both the contestants and the crowd watching.

Sebastian crouched down into a combative stance while Grell took a similar pose. It was clear that this was the moment that would decide everything.

Ciel, flustered, angry, and embarrassed, shouted out from the wings of the stage, “FINISH HIM SEBASTIAN!”

In a blur of movement, both men struck out at each other. After they had both passed by each other in a blink of an eye, one was wearing a pair of boxers and the other wasn’t. Grell cried out with a girly scream of embarrassment and ran off stage, completely naked, while Sebastian held out the pair of red boxers to the cheering crowd. Tossing it out to them, he took a dignified bow and grinned evilly as the curtains closed.

The End.


End file.
